I Will Always Find You
by Anime Fanfics 4 Life
Summary: Alois was tricked by Hannah Annafellows. The boy inside of her was not his brother. As time went on in the world without him, Ciel continued on 'living' as his feelings for Alois grew. As Alois was rotting away in a dark abyss, he longed to see Ciel again. Will they ever find each other? Alois Trancy x Ciel Phantomhive LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Alois Trancy thought he had everything he could ever want, but he was greatly mistaken. After selling his soul to Hannah Annafellows, he found out that the little boy's soul she had was indeed not his brothers. Hannah had tricked him into willingly giving up his soul.

During his time in this purgatory, he recalled his last few memories from inside of Ciel's body over and over. Ciel and him had shared a decent conversation with each other for once.

Alois had secretly developed a crush on the young Phantomhive. However, he only realized this after it was too late. Alois could never be with Ciel again. He was trapped in Hannah's body for god knows how long now.

As Alois lay in the black abyss thinking, he tried to create a perfect image of his crush in his mind. He pictured Ciel in his blue and black coat and hat with the white dress shirt underneath. His blue diamond ring shining on his finger and his bluish black hair swaying in the wind. For the sake of his own sanity, he also pictured Ciel wearing his red ring in rememberence of him.

He smiled a bit and opened his eyes to once again see nothing but darkness. 'How long has it been since I was put in here?' he thought depressed. 'Ciel's probably forgotten all about me... I was his moral enemy after all... He's probably found love with a nice girl or found a way to stay loyal to Elizabeth... Damn I hate her...'

For the first time in quite a while, Alois felt a great wave of emotion fall over him as tear streamed down his face. He felt them and brushed them away with his hand. 'Ciel... I love you...' he thought as his soul drifted off to sleep.

...

Ciel Phantomhive was still 13. He had hoped he would continue to grow and age until matureity but that was simply not the case. Over the years, he had grown a bit softer, even though he had become a demon. Every other year, he would switch middle schools for his own entertainment. He simply got bored without anything to do.

Ciel had let Sebastian go off on his own after 50 years. He pitied the man and seeing as how he could do everything himself, Sebastian was no longer needed. Sebastian wanted to stay at first but Ciel told him it was ok to leave with a smile before saying that if he told anyone he smiled he would personally rip his throat out

Ciel continued to only let a few people into his life as friends but would cut ties when he moved schools. It was too risky and also painful to see them grow old and die without him.

Today was September 15th, 2014. Ciel was starting another new school today. He had decided to take the first month and a half off for laziness.

His alarm clock buzzed loudly causing Ciel's peaceful sleep to be interupted. He slammed his arm on the dismiss button and sat up sleepily. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed. He walked over to his closet and threw on a blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

He walked back over to his nightstand and grabbed his blue ring. While brushing his hair, he realized he forgot something. He went back into his room, pulled out a black box, and opened it slowly. A single tear fell from his eyes as he saw the golden red ring inside. He fiercly wiped it away and put the chain on the ring around his neck.

'I miss you Alois... Even though I don't want to admit it, I miss you so much...' he thought saddend. Ciel had also developed small feelings for the Trancy boy that grew over time. He eventually vowed to find him one day so they could possibly be together as something much more than rivals. He dismissed it as that though because he felt as though Alois would always hate him. Grabbing his navy blue backpack, Ciel started to walk to his new school, thinking of Alois the whole way.

**That is the end for chapter one my friends! Please review and thanks for reading! I don't own Kuroshitsuji sadly :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mi amigos! Btw i meant to say that Ciel also put on his eyepatch in the last chapter :/ Anyways please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

When Ciel got to his new school, he stared at the enterence. 'Maybe something interesting will actually happen here for once,' he thought with a sigh. He trudged into the building and went to the front office.

"How can I help you?" asked a kind lady there.

"I'd just like to pick up my schedule. I'm new," the boy responded.

"Oh! Ok, what's your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

The woman froze for a second. "C-ciel Phantomhive?" she questioned.

Ciel looked at her with a confused expression. "Yes, is something wrong?" he questioned.

"Ciel..." said the woman. "Phantomhive..."

Ciel was massivly confused. "Uh yeah. Am I of some importance to you?"

"You're... like me..." she responded as her eyes changed from a calm blue to a blood red.

Ciel widened his eyes slightly but quickly regained his composure. "What do you want?" he said coldly.

The woman tensed and her eyes faded back to blue. "Nothing!" she yelled. "I was simply stating who I was. I have no intention to hurt the children or staff here! My question is, do you?"

Ciel sighed. "I've been asked this before. I may be a lot more of a powerful demon than I let on but I have never accessed my full powers. I take the souls of people who are almost dead after I form a willing contract with them. They are never younger than 20. I'm not as cruel as people think," he said coldly.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... Can I just have my schedule please?" said the male demon.

"Oh! Of course!" she said quickly as she printed out a sheet of paper with classrooms and numbers on it. "Here."

"*sigh* Thanks."

And with that, Ciel left for his first period.

...

Alois woke up from his 'sleep'. He sighed, "Will I ever get out of this hell? I just... want to see him again..." His train of thought was interupted by a series of maniacal laughters, echoing throughout the abyss.

"You think you''l escape, you foolish boy?! HA! You are much stupider than I antisepated!" the voice boomed.

"Shut up Hannah! I will get out of here someday! I WILL!" the young Trancy yelled in responce.

"Oh yeah? HA! And how in hell will you do that?"

"I'll... I'll!"

"EXACTLY! YOU WON'T! HAHAHA!"

Alois felt a surging wave of anger flood over him. Suddenly, a burning sensation replaced part of it. His head felt as if it was on fire. He screamed and the purple haired maid stopped laughing.

"What are you?!" she yelled in shock. "Y-You can't be! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" she screamed. "NOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the 14-year old. He felt a searing pain on his eyes. He did't know it, but as he was screaming, his eyes were flashing back and forth between his usual shade of ocean blue, to a piercing crimson. His back started to ache as black wings sprouted out from the smooth skin.

As soon as he realized what was happening, he ignored the pain and replaced his screams with laughter. "Haha... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" he wailed. "You're the fool! I knew this would happen! You kept some of the poisen you used on Ciel within you all along and now it has spread too far my dear! HAHAHA!"

As one last cry was heard from the woman, she was surrounded by a black light. Black flames errupted from her entire body as an even darker light seeped out of her. A small figure formed on the floor as she fell silent and collapsed.

"Oh don't worry. I won't kill you yet," the figure said with a devilish smile. "Hehe... I have to find _him_ first."

Alois looked at his surroundings. He was in a small building with weird lights hanging from the ceiling. 'How long have I been inside of her?' he thought slighlty stunned. He saw a door and ran towards it, a cool breeze hitting his face and golden locks. He took a deep breath, then sighed. 'I will find you, my love.'

**End of chapter 2 my fellow fangirls/boys! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Usually I don't get one until after the first few chapters but i already have 3 after 2 chapters! THANK YOU! *almost suffocates you in a bear hug* Lol please read, enjoy, and review this next chapter! I don't own Kuroshitsuji sadly :(**

Ciel trudged through the halls looking for his first class. 'B-206? Where the hell is that?' he thought annoyed. He looked at his wristwatch to see that in a few minutes he would be considered late. 'Crap...' He wandered around for about two more minutes until he finally reached his destination. He slowly opedned the door and all eyes turned to him.

"Is that the new kid?"

"He's so hot!"

"Keep your hands off of him! He's mine!"

Ciel sighed. 'Just another boring year.

The teacher walked in just as the bell rang. "Alright students, please take your seats," he said sleepily. He looked over at Ciel and said, "Ah! You must be the new student!"

Ciel nodded and the teacher addressed the class, "Students, this is Ciel Phantomhive. He will be joining our class today. Please welcome him with open arms."

Some of the male students glared at him while half of the female students looked at him with hearts in their eyes, giggling. He sighed again.

"Ok Ciel. You can sit next to... Josh. Josh raise your hand please," said the teacher with a tired smile.

Ciel walked over to the brown haired boy boy who was raising his hand. He sat down in the empty seat as the teacher called, "My name is Mr. Kiro by the way." Ciel nodded again and slumped in his chair.

Josh tapped on his shoulder as Mr. Kiro began teaching the day's math lesson. Ciel looked over and met Josh's eyes.

"Hey, be careful. You might think you're all that but you're not. Just because the girls think you're cute doesn't make you better than anyone else in here," he said coldly. For the third time, Ciel sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've gotten the same speech every time I've changed school. Calm down," Ciel replied lazily. The other boy gave him a death glare, grunted, and turned away.

The teacher wrote the problem 256 x 319 on the board. "The first person who answers this correctly will get a no homework pass. Ciel focused his eyes on the problem and as other were getting out pens and papers, he raised his hand and said, "81,664." Everyone in the class looked at him shocked.

"Y-yes, that's correct. Good job but uh, did you use a calculator?" the teacher stuttered out as the other kid's eyes seemed to close a bit.

"No, I didn't," Ciel replied.

"Oh uh... I guess I'm just having a hard time believing you solved this on your own in that amount of time in your head. Can you come up here as I write another for you just to make sure?"

"Umm... ok?"

Ciel was a little confused but went up there anyway. In the time that he had been a demon, he became a very, very, very smart 13 year old. However, no one had ever asked him to come up and solve another. He stood next to the teacher's deask as he wrote down 987 x 295.

Ciel focused his eyes on the board and after about five seconds, said, "291,165."

The teacher and class gasped. Ciel sat back down in his seat as the eyes of his teacher and peers followed his every move.

"Uh... Very good, Ciel..." the teacher managed to spit out. He slowly began teaching again.

'This is going to be a long year...' thought Ciel.

...

As Alois stepped out of the old building, he was greeted with unknown sights. "Ok seriously, how long has it been?" he mumlbed to himself in shock. He saw all of the new technology in front of him. He was absolutely stunned. He shook himself out of this state though and thought, 'I have to find Ciel. He'll explain this too me...'

He started to walk on the sidewalk. He tried his best not to panic but that wasn't exactly his forte. He started to hyperventalate. He quickly checked his surroundings. He didn't recognize anything. Suddenly, he stopped breathing so heavily. He glanced diagnolly away from himself and caught the sight of a large, old looking mansion that he knew all to well.

"Home..." he muttered.

**Finished for now peoples. Alois' part will be longer next time but I'm tired so Imma go to sleep. Goodnight! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi amigos! Lol I always say that. Anyways, here is chapter 4 for you guys! Sorry I haven't posted for a few days. I have no excuse I was just lazy:/ Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own Kuroshitsuji. (By the way, you guys are freaking awesome :D)**

Alois stared at the old, somewhat broken down manor for what seemed like forever. It's condition just proved part of how long Hannah had him trapped. He decided to go over to it, in hopes of finding something that could lead him to Ciel.

As he got closer, he noticed a sign that read, "PRIVATE PROPERTY. NO ENTERENCE ALLOWED."

He scoffed. "I will do whatever I want. This is _my_ home."

He hopped then fence, but only after he made sure it was safe. He had never seen a chain link fence before so it would obviously worry him if he was trusting it to hold his body weight.

After the 'rough' time he had getting over the fence he was a bit pissed off. He grunted and mumbled, "How the hell did that thing get there?"

He sighed as he regained his composure. He walked up to the old house and attempted at opening the door. "Locked... Of course..."

He decided to just break open a window. 'I'll get Claude to fix i- Oh yeah... Claude's dead... Damn that Sebastian...' he thought with a fierce expression. He then sighed and continued in at breaking the glass open with his fist. It hurt at first but the wound healed within a metter of seconds as Alois stared in shock. 'Being a demon is awesome!'

He climbed his way through the opening,being careful not to cut himself on the left over shards. Even though he would heal quickly, the pain was still there for a bit.

One he brushed himself off, he looked around at the scenery inside and gasped. Nothing was the same. The entire house was covered in cobwebs and the life of it all was long since dead. Bugs were seen crawling on the floor much to his disgust. An image of his past like flashed before his eyes.

"NO!" he screamed as he stopped roughly on every bug he saw. "Filthy! Digusting! Creatures!" he hollered.

After a good 10 minutes of yelling and killing, he slumped on to the floor and sobbed. "Ciel... Where are you...? I need you..."

...

After the school day finished, Ciel was very happy to leave. After practically being assalted by astonished teachers and having many friend attempts, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

He decided to just walk home, praying he wouldn't bump into one of his new so called 'friends'.

As he clumsily made his way to the street he lived on, he saw something in the distance. A small gasp passed the boy's pale lips as he stared at the house sadly. A single tear ran down his face before he angerly wiped it away. "Guess it won't kill me to pay the Trancy manor a visit...' he thought. He changed his course and started walking towards his crush's mansion.

He arrived at the home in about five minutes. He unlocked an opening in the fence, closed the door, and locked it again. He walked up to the new door in front of him and he sighed. Just as he was about to enter the house he noticed a broken window. "Tch..." he mumbled with an irritated expression. He walked through the door and into the dining room, all of the memories flooding into his mind.

Suddenly, he saw a ball of color quietly sobbing in the cornor, the blonde hair hiding the boy's features. "What are y-" Ciel quickly gasped as he saw the boy's face.

"A-Alois...?"

**Ok i know this is really short but it felt like a good place to stop. Sowwy :( Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG IM ALIVE! ITS A FUCKING MIRACLE! Haha lolz, I'm back and better than ever! There was writers block and forgetfulness and laziness and I'm sorry... But I'm here now. Please read, enjoy, and review and thanks for reading! I own nothing from Kuroshitsuji.**

The blonde's eyes widened at what he saw. There, right in front of him, was Ciel Phantomhive. "Th-this can't be real..." he muttered to himself. "You're not real... You can't be..."

Ciel continued to stare in amazement. "Alois... I should *sob* say the same to you..." he stuttered out. "Alois!" Ciel vigorously wiped him eyes and ran over to the older boy. "I missed you *sobs* so much Alois!" he yelled as he embraced the shivering boy.

As soon of the fabric of his clothes touched Alois, he started to uncontrollably sob. "Ciel!" he cried out as he returned his embrace. "I-I thought you *sob* hated me..." he whispered. Ciel looked taken aback. "I could never hate you... I... I love you, Alois Trancy," he replied. Ciel smiled slightly at the shocked expression Alois was giving and cupped his cheek, slowly wiping away the falling tears. He leaned in and slowly pressed his lips onto Alois', much like a first kiss.

Alois lay there stunned. He loved the feeling of Ciel's lips on his. He hadn't returned the kiss yet, so Ciel frowned and pulled back, a small blush appearent on his features. "But I know you don't like me... I-I'm sorry... I'll just go..." he said as more tears threatend to fall. Just as he was about to stand up and run out of the room, Alois grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. He crashed his own lips onto Ciel's. After a momment of surprise, Ciel happily returned the kiss, his tounge now running across Alois' lower lip, asking for entrance which he happily gave.

Their tounges collided, fighting for dominance until Alois gave in. After a few minutes, the pair pulled back for air. "How *pant* are you *pant* alive?" Ciel asked with his forehead leaning against Alois'.

"Luka wasn't there..." Alois said, a few angry tears starting to form. "She tricked me! He wasn't there! He never was! So I got revenge. I turned into a demon and tore her apart from the inside. She didn't last long..." he replied.

For a momment, Ciel was shocked. However, shock quickly turned into lust. He gave a evil smirk and said, "You did now, didn't you? You have no freakin idea how much that turns me on." Alois blinked in surprise before returning the malicious smile. "It does, doesn't it?" he mocked. He closed the space between them, pinning Ciel to the ground.

**I can be such a dirty author... I'm blushing like mad right now... But here ya go! Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
